Gambit On Geonosis
Gambit On Geonosis is the fifth and final episode of Code Lyoko Tales. Summary Episode V Gambit On Geonosis Jeremy has found Aelita in the ruined BATTLEDROID factory on Geonosis, where Baron had taken her. Now captured by Baron bent on restoring his revenge for him and X.A.N.A the Lyoko Warriors alongside with Luke Skywalker Han Solo and Princess Leia the Rebel Heroes find themselves in grave peril. On Geonosis at the Battle Droid factory Baron called some of his men and they helped him create the Battle Droids. Battle Droid: Roger Roger. Jeremy: Baron look I know that the war is over but please don't turn me and Aelita into Battle Droids we heard that C3PO was a Battle Droid once. Baron: Maybe you would go next now Jeremy. Jeremy: Nah I'm good I will wait my turn then. Aelita: Jeremy what will we do we have to get out of here. Jeremy: I know Aelita I am trying to figure something out. Baron's Men: Hey didn't you say Jeremy that you remembered this place from Star Wars? Jeremy: Yes but this is bad like that time when X.A.N.A used William to kidnapp Aelita. Baron's Men: Would you like to tell us it. Jeremy: I certainly would. A week had passed and William and Lyoko were still gone so I had to use my voice Synthesizer to fool Delmas. I soon tell him that William has gone overseas to account for his absence from school. The next day, the Lyoko Warriors and I relaxed in the courtyard, and Aelita and I had revealed that we have been using data sent to us by Franz Hopper to recreate Lyoko. That evening, we had all showed up at the Factory, where they succeed in resurrecting Sector Five, with Jeremie promising to recreate all the other sectors as soon as possible. Right after they leave the Factory for the night, William somehow returns to Earth in a scanner. Meanwhile, Sissi, who learned of the existence of Paco, The King Of Disco after eavesdropping on Odd yesterday, appoints herself editor-in-chief of Kadic Academy's newspaper and runs a story on the film since Milly and Tamiya are on bad terms after their quarrels from last week. Milly: Sissi why are you in charge of the newspaper you dont know nothing about news. Sissi: Well I do and I can give you some news. Later that evening, both William and Aelita are alone, it is also revealed that William is still under X.A.N.A.'s control. He knocks Aelita unconscious and brings her to the Factory, where he virtualizes both of them onto Sector Five. On Lyoko, Aelita wakes up and manages to escape from William. Ulrich and Jeremie arrive at the Factory, and Jeremie sends him to Lyoko, where he confronts William. However, William demonstrates his new Super Smokeability and chases after Aelita, leaving Ulrich to battle several Creepers instead Yumi then arrives at the Factory, and is sent to Lyoko as well. Aelita: Jeremy William is attacking why is he doing that? Jeremy: I don't know why but it looks like he is still under X.A.N.A's control. Jeremy: Aelita get away from him now. Yumi and Ulrich soon arrived at the Celestial Dome and gave chase on the Overwing and Overbike as Odd finally reaches the Factory and is sent to Lyoko. The Black Manta releases mines, and Ulrich is devirtualized in an explosion. William, Aelita, and Yumi then exit Sector Five with Odd in tow, entering a vast expense above the Digital Sea where the Desert Sector used to be. Jeremy: If William jumps into the digital sea with Aelita she will be gone for good just like her father. Ulrich: Ok Jeremy we got it. Some time later, the Lyoko Warriors discuss William's fate and X.A.N.A.'s new strategy of trying to force Aelita into the Digital Sea. Aelita: Why would William wanna put me into the digital sea I don't get it at all? Jeremy: I think it's X.A.N.A's new attack plan is on you Aelita. Jeremy: And that's how William came out of the digital sea. Baron's Men: What happened next with him and X.A.N.A? Leia: Yea Jeremy what did happen next? Jeremy: Well this is where the battle gets hard. The Skidbladnir had arrived at the Replika, which is revealed to be a copy of the Ice Sector, and Aelita moors the ship to a tower. I then activate the tower, and after two small arguments between Yumi and Ulrich and then Ulrich and Odd, Yumi and Odd went to the supercomputer hosting the Replika. The two then find themselves near a base in the middle of a violent snowstorm, as it is revealed they are at a scientific research outpost somewhere in Siberia. Juat as Yumi and Odd entered the base and begin searching for the supercomputer. Meanwhile, I detected an activated tower on the Replika, which X.A.N.A. uses to translate William to the base as well. While Ulrich and Aelita disembark from the Skid and travel to the activated tower, X.A.N.A. takes control of the doors in the base and locks Yumi and Odd in a room with William. After a short battle, Odd incapacitate William, and I managed to bypass X.A.N.A.'s locks, freeing Yumi and Odd and allowing them to continue searching for the supercomputer. Jeremy: Ok guys you all can come back now it's over. Ulrich: Were not done with William yet Jeremy. Together, Aelita and Ulrich quickly defeat William, saving the Skid. However, while I researched the Russian supercomputer to discover how to effectively destroy it, the Superscan alerts me to the existence of hundreds of more Replika's as X.A.N.A. consolidates their energy into the Ice Replika. Jeremy: What is X.A.N.A doing with these power ups on the Replika's? Ulrich: I don't know but it's getting close. Suddenly, the ground of the Replika begins to shake as a massive new monster appears and walks toward the Skid. Unable to defend against it, Aelita and Ulrich attempt to flee, but are devirtualized almost instantly by the giant. Later, the Lyoko Warriors convene in the Lab, where Odd names the new monster "the Kolossus". Jeremy: But it wasn't over yet as we final got William back from X.A.N.A as well on that day. In the Digital Sea, Aelita pilots the Skid to the Ice Replika. Once there, Aelita docks the Skid to a tower before I had sended her and Odd to the Siberian Research Facility. I had then noticed then X.A.N.A. has begun gathering energy from the other Replika's, and became worried. On the Replika, William launched an assault on the Skid with a swarm of Mantas (including the Black Manta), and Ulrich and Yumi move in to confront him. Meanwhile, at the Russian base, Odd and Aelita discover a massive legion of robots. As I hacked a locked door for them, he postulates that X.A.N.A. plans to use the robots to enslave humanity. As Ulrich clashes with William and Yumi battles the Mantas, the legion of robots are activated, and begin advancing on Odd and Aelita. The pair manages to hold them off long enough for me to unlock the door, and together they flee deeper into the base, searching of the supercomputer. Suddenly, William retreats in the middle of his fight with Ulrich as X.A.N.A. uses the gathered energy to unleash the Kolossus onto the Replika. Yumi: Jeremy the Kolossus is back again. Jeremy: I know Yumi but hang on I will take care of it. Ulrich then manages to climb onto the Kolossus's arm in an attempt to reach William, who is now perched on the monster's shoulder. As Yumi and Ulrich discuss how to defeat the giant, I had decided to launch my incomplete multi agent program, which he uses to immobilize the Kolossus. As Aelita finished entering the program, the Kolossus freed itself from my multi agent system and manages to devirtualize Yumi. The robots then arrive at the control terminal, forcing Aelita to defend against them. Jeremy: Guys don't let the Kolossus near the Skid or its over before we can save William. Ulrich: Ok Jeremy were on it. Aelita is then defeated by the robots and sent back to the Skid, unconscious. As the Kolossus approaches the Skid tower, Odd is revealed to have woken up and disembarked from the ship as he sneaks up behind William and devirtualizes him. The program was a success, and William returned to Earth at last. Jeremy: But however we now had to destroy X.A.N.A since we got William back. Jeremy: It was all thanks to Franz Hopper to helped us defeat X.A.N.A for good. Franz Hopper has sent us coordinates to a rendezvous point in the Ice Sector. Although we didn't know what Franz Hopper was planning, he was planning to come back from Lyoko and help us destroy X.A.N.A once and for all. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita were then sent in the Ice Sector, where I had direct them to a cave entrance hidden by a waterfall. Aelita asks the others if she may have a moment alone with her father, and enters the cave by herself, finding Franz Hopper waiting for her inside. Aelita: I wanna be alone I wanna see my father alone guys if you don't mind? Odd: We don't mind at all Aelita go on. As Aelita notices I had stopped responding to her, she and her father exited the cave to find the Kolossus and a swarm of Mantas have arrived at their position. Deducing that something has gone wrong at the Factory, Yumi volunteers to be devirtualized by the Kolossus in order to return to Earth. In Sector Five, Aelita and Odd enter the Celestial Dome, where Aelita attempts to launch the anti-X.A.N.A. program, but quickly discovers the Supercomputer does not have enough power to run it. The pair is then attacked by Mantas. Odd: Aelita finish the program I'll hold them (before he could use his words he was then devirtualized). Aelita: Odd No. Jeremy: What is Franz Hopper trying to do? Jeremy: Aelita your father is giving us the energy finish the program now. Aelita soon entered the program and soon the anti-X.A.N.A. program is a success, and all the Replika's are destroyed and X.A.N.A. along with them. In the Lab, I watched the interface in amazement as his program causes all the Replika's on the internet to vanish. Jeremy: And that's how we had saved William and fought the Kolossus and defeated X.A.N.A. Baron: Men what are you guys doing why are you listening to his stories kill them. Baron's Men: Oh right sorry sir (as they started blasting at them). Jeremy Aelita Luke Han and Leia all ran to the Falcon ship and soon they left by blowing up the Battle Droid Factory and Baron along with it as he was killed never to be seen again. Han: Jeremy Aelita we're take you guys back to Kadic it's in France isn't it? Jeremy: Yes Han now go there our friends are waiting since I left them to come all the way out here to save Aelita. Landing in Kadic......................... Jeremy: Thanks Rebel Heroes. Luke: Your welcome heroes. Ulrich: Jeremy, Aelita. Yumi Jeremy, Aelita are you ok? Odd: Yea while you two were gone we had fill in your absences. William: Where did you find Aelita and how did you save her Jeremy? Jeremy: Simple by other cartoon characters. Trivia * In this episode Jeremy retells the stories of William Returns, Cold Sweat, Down to Earth, and Fight to the Finish. * This is the final episode of Code Lyoko Tales.